


【金东】我不是变态，你放手（第一章）

by Jane_MuRong



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 金东 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_MuRong/pseuds/Jane_MuRong





	【金东】我不是变态，你放手（第一章）

#参考资料：《中华人民共和国刑法》、华律网  
一、涉嫌强制猥亵罪，要依法追究刑事责任。  
《刑法》第二百三十七条　【强制猥亵、侮辱罪、猥亵儿童罪】以暴力、胁迫或者其他方法强制猥亵他人或者侮辱妇女的，处五年以下有期徒刑或者拘役。聚众或者在公共场所当众犯前款罪的，或者有其他恶劣情节的，处五年以上有期徒刑。猥亵儿童的，依照前两款的规定从重处罚。  
二、性骚扰罪表现形式主要有以下几种：  
1.口头方式：如以下流语言挑逗对方，向其讲述个人的性经历、黄色笑话或色情文艺内容;  
2.行动方式：故意触摸、碰撞、亲吻对方脸部、乳房、腿部、臀部、阴部等性敏感部位;  
3.设置环境方式：即在工作场所周围布置淫秽图片、广告等，使对方感到难堪。  
广义的性骚扰并不限于异性间，对象亦不单指妇女而言;同性间亦可构成性骚扰。

 

【正文】   第一章

 

夏天到了，天气热了，人心躁动了，姑娘们的裙子变短了，变态开始行动了。

不过D市的这个变态显然男女通吃。

被骚扰的受害者遍布各个区，范围极广，如果不是受害者描述出来的样子都基本相似，有关部门都要以为这是一个大规模的流氓组织了。

电车变态的社会影响极为恶劣，造成了社会的极大反响，虽然被抓起来可能也判不了多久，但有关部门表示一定会严肃对待，绝不姑息！

于是小片警们的压力变得好大…毕竟这事儿还到不了动用刑警的地步…上头责令3日之内把变态找到，给人民一个交代…

这也太tm难了…谁知道这变态什么心思…哥们儿还每次都在早高峰晚高峰的时候下手…就相当于沙丁鱼罐头里面一个沙丁鱼对另一个沙丁鱼图谋不轨，都挨的那么近谁能分辨出来啊…

小片警们突然感受到了秃头压力…单单的便衣潜伏是不足够的了，上级决定——钓鱼执法！

虽然压力很大，但警局日常的工作还是要保证的，谁去谁不去就成了问题。上级表示这都不是事儿，我们是一个人性化并且讲求科学性的21世纪新型国家机器，抽个签不就解决了！

抽签结果可谓几家欢喜几家愁。  
抽中了的李鹤东倒是没啥感觉。

作为曾经在刑警界赫赫有名的大神级人物，本身到派出所就有那么点“屈才”的感觉了，要不是当初实在没忍住在审讯过程中揍了那个变态杀手，也不至于被记过。

但李鹤东觉得值，妈的，那个变态狂，先奸后杀了多少无辜的男男女女，审讯过程中还tm的不知悔改，甚至叫嚣着自己是反社会型人格障碍，是精神病的一种，不用负刑事责任。

呸，一看就没读过书，反社会型人格根本就不能成为责任能力阻却，说白了这就是个人渣，多余留着他。

按理来说李鹤东大大小小的案子也经历了不少，不应该这么冲动，但这个案件牵扯到了李鹤东曾经的一个同学，虽说当时没有那么亲近，但看到以后想起同窗岁月难免有点难以自控。

因而这次事件一出，没有申请回避加上审讯过程中使用暴力，直接记大过，本来这段时间就查得严，如果不是李鹤东的上级实在是珍惜人才，可能就不只是派到片儿区这么简单了。

来了片儿区也有小三个月了，李鹤东真实的感受到了什么叫人民群众的事无小事。

东街张大爷的钱包丢了，西街王大妈的猫上树了，北街的小两口吵架又扰民了，南街的小孩儿不想上学又被揍了……

李鹤东觉得自己长这么大头回发现群众关系原来…这么tm复杂QAQ

所以在某种程度上能抽到签，去钓鱼执法，李鹤东还挺感谢上天的。  
（！这是你一个人民👮♀️该说的话么！👉挑眉警告。👉您说了算您说了算）

这种感谢持续到了自己被打扮完。  
李鹤东沉默了，李鹤东觉得现在警察可能也没有好人了，这打扮的是个啥？男不男女不女的，也真是难为你们愣是能把我脸上这疤都“无痕”处理了。

其实李鹤东这话说的有点儿丧良心了，李鹤东本来生的就挺好，（请大家脑补东哥瘦的还能看到下颌线的时候，我没有说东哥现在圆的意思）瞳孔的颜色极深眼睛亮晶晶的像是有小星星，鼻梁高挺，嘴唇略厚肉嘟嘟很好亲的样子。

主要是李鹤东平时太过硬朗，加上脸上的一道疤，平时不笑的时候凶的要人命。  
其实笑起来也要人命，好看的要人命，整个人的气场都变了似的。

所以李鹤东不常笑，尤其是以前还在刑警队的时候，只要他一坐镇审讯嘴都不用张，对面儿看见比自己还黑社会的李鹤东，顿时就都突突了。  
赶上有点儿侥幸心理，还耍滑头的，李鹤东就把腿迈出去皱着眉头似笑非笑的看着他。对面瞬间什么废话都不敢说了，不用问，犯罪时间地点干的事还有同伙一应俱全。  
有的时候还能把自己以前犯的事儿也叨叨出来。

李鹤东其实也没有被打扮的很过分，7分休闲牛仔裤，裤脚往上折了折，露出一段肌肉饱满的小腿，一侧的纹身半露不露，诱人有帅气。上身是一件很简单的潮牌的上衣，略微有些花哨，袖子同裤脚一样也往上折了两折，露出上臂优美的曲线。

果然，衣服还是挑人的。普通的两件衣服，穿在李鹤东身上，借由身上的曲线和纹身不由得让人感叹老天不公。幸好当年为了卧底纹的纹身没有洗掉，没想到现在居然还有用。

所以说不能怪同事，只能怪李鹤东自己长的好（我就觉得我吹的自己都不好意思了）。

啊，你问耳夹怎么回事？符合形象设定嘛，绝对不是他同事为了满足自己的私心。

打扮完了，时间差不多也就到了，李鹤东认命的去到了自己的岗位。  
李鹤东是从这趟地铁的终点站上的，略微偏僻还比较空旷。

后来人真的是越来越多，人多了以后，李鹤东把座位让给了一个刚刚上车白发苍苍的老人，得到了老人的感谢。  
李鹤东往车门口走的时候听到了身后老人跟身边的人的感叹“没想到看起来这么社会的男的，人这么好，还知道给老人让座。人性不错啊！”老人身边的小年轻尴尬的笑了笑，李鹤东习惯的连白眼都懒得翻了。

在不开门一侧的车门站定，靠在门上，装作漫不经心的玩儿起了手机，实则一直在观察着车厢的人里面有没有行为怪异或者符合描述的人。

这一看还真就看见了，距离李鹤东不远的位置上，站着一个贼老高的人。这么热的天儿居然还穿着一身西装，拎着个公文包，一手拎着个公文包，一手拽着扶手，眼睛来回来去的瞟着。

李鹤东冷笑一声，眼睛这么飘，还穿的这么可以，还符合描述里面“特别高”的形象。好小子，你今天跑不了了。

现在就等着对方下手了。

被李鹤东盯上的不是别人，是F大有名的刑法教授谢金。

谢金平时其实是不来挤地铁的都是开着车上下班，一个是为大家着想，自己这么大个个子实在是太占地方，一个是自己其实也怕挤…这么高的个子再给挤对折了就不好了（x）

今天在地铁上实属老（zuo）天（zhe）安排。最近多发的电车变态事件新闻多邮报道，自己也一直在关注。虽然相关的法律也存在，但是谢金总觉得力度还不够。

无论是因为相关被害人因为“耻辱”而不敢说，如果不是现场“抓获”的话，事后的取证认定也很困难，我国刑法的原则是“无罪推定”，这就意味着如果拿不出证据，很有可能就不了了之了。  
即使是在日本对于“电车痴汉”的行为虽然是“有罪推定”，但相应的惩罚力度似乎也不足以“平民愤”。

这样的社会热点问题也经常出现在谢金的刑法案例探讨课上，今天也还有同学提出相关的事宜。再加之今天谢金的车限号，正好就来自己体验一下，究竟是什么样的环境给这些“电车痴汉”提供了“便利。”

法律应该做的不仅仅是事后的修补，更应该起到事前推动预防的作用。

观察着周围情况的谢金，万万没有想到自己有朝一日居然会被当成“嫌疑人”被盯上，还是“电车痴汉”的嫌疑人。

地铁到达了城中区，这一站上面写字楼林立，这就意味着，这一站大家将集体变身沙丁鱼（x）

谢金躲避着人流，好巧不巧的就被人潮裹挟着来到了李鹤东身边。  
李鹤东看着谢金被挤过来的身影，感受到了一面墙向自己压了过来。  
谢金被后面的人挤的不行，还得一只手撑着门，一只手勉强够着旁边的吊杆，才将将跟李鹤东中间留了个缝隙，也顾不得这个样子在旁边的人看来，多像是给李鹤东撑出来一片空间。男友力Max！（x）

谢金低头不好意思的看着李鹤东笑了一下，李鹤东面上嘴角回了一个理解的笑，心中暗啐：  
<好小子，演技还不错，挺有耐心的啊，等一会儿只要你敢上手，小爷我就让你知道知道什么是‘太监’的滋味>

一边想着，一边不动声色的收起了手机，双手抱胸，认真的盯着谢金的动作。

李鹤东，人送外号“鬼见愁”（x），第一次犯了愁，妈的，这哥们儿吃奶牛长大的吧，这么高的个子，是要压死个谁么。难受的别过头去。

这边李鹤东刚一分心，地铁上的别的坏蛋可就动了歪心思。

李鹤东今天穿的这个裤子不好，兜儿太浅，手机在裤兜里面半露不露的，实在让人眼馋，当然，这种坏心思是那个坏人动的。  
小偷看见李鹤东心思不在手机上，内傻大个又相当于圈出来了一个圈儿，把李鹤东与外界屏蔽了，嘿嘿嘿，下手的好机会。想着手就往李鹤东身上够去了。

别人没看见，不代表一直在观察的谢金看不见。谢金当时脑子里就蹦出来了  
“  
<二百六十四条 盗窃罪>  
盗窃公私财物，数额较大的，或者多次盗窃、入户盗窃、携带凶器盗窃、扒窃的，处三年以下有期徒刑、拘役或者管制，并处或者单处罚金；数额巨大或者有其他严重情节的，处三年以上十年以下有期徒刑，并处罚金；数额特别巨大或者有其他特别严重情节的，处十年以上有期徒刑或者无期徒刑，并处罚金或者没收财产。  
盗窃数额较大，法定刑在三年有期徒刑以下的量刑标准： 1000元以上不满2500元的，处管制、拘役、有期徒刑六个月或单处罚金;2500元以上不满4000元的，处有期徒刑六个月至一年;4000元以上不满7000元的，处有期徒刑一年至二年;7000元以上不满10000元的，处有期徒刑二年至三年。  
”  
这个手机大概是iPhone7或者8，二手的市值大概在4000左右，如果是初犯还好，如果是累犯的话估计6个月起步了。

所谓职业病。

不要看写出来多，在谢教授脑子里就是电光火石之间的事儿。

我们要争做见义勇为的好市民！谢教授不顾个人支撑不平衡，伸出手去就准备拦下那个小偷，怎料地铁的一个刹车，谢金一个没站稳就往李鹤东身上倒去。

李鹤东感受到了谢金的动作，想  
<好小子，可算是让我逮住你了！>

 

 

TBC


End file.
